Endlich leben?
by freakwriter77
Summary: Spielt direkt nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort. Alles weitere lest selber. Achtung: OneShot, Char.Death


**A/N: Hi Leute. Ist dieses Mal ausnahmsweise ein OneShot von mir. Spielt direkt nach Harrys Kampf mit Voldemort.**

**Achja, alle Rechte an den Personen, Namen, Orten etc. liegen bei J.K. Rowling und bei WarnerBros. Inc.. Heisst kurz und gut, Text is von mir, der Rest nur ausgeborgt. Und ich will damit kein Geld verdienen. Nun aber viel Spass **

**Endlich leben?**

Es war ausgestanden, Voldemort wurde durch Harry James Potter getötet. Er hatte den dunkelsten Magier der Welt endlich getötet. Aber irgendetwas passte nicht in das schöne Bild. Überall in England und der Welt wurde gefeiert, nur eine Person stand vor einem Grab in Schottland und konnte sich nicht freuen.

Es war Harry. Er stand vor dem Grab seiner Ginny, sie starb ein paar Minuten, bevor er Voldemort besiegte. Sie wurde direkt durch ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra erledigt.

Harry hatte etwas in seiner linken Hand, das die ganze Zeit in der untergehenden Sonne funkelte. Er wusste nicht, was das Leben ihm nun geben sollte. Es gab nur mehr eine Handvoll Todesser, die sich verkrochen hatten und sich nicht mehr blicken ließ. Der Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft hatte ihm alles mögliche genehmigt und die ehemalige DA sowie die restlichen Mitstreiter im Endkampf wurden zu Trägern des Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse

Der Junge konnte damit aber gar nichts anfangen. Für ihn war sein Lebensinhalt gestorben. Er hatte sich geschworen, nach Voldemorts Tod mit Ginny ein eigenes, neues Leben zu beginnen. Beide hatten darunter gelitten und dann war sie doch im finalen Kampf gestorben.

Harry hob seine linke Hand und nun erkannte die Person, die hinter ihm unbemerkt gestanden war, dass es ein Dolch war. Der gebrochene Held hob den Arm, sodass der Dolch in der Sonne funkelte und setzte gerade dazu an, sich den Dolch in den Brustkorb zu rammen, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Das würde ich lassen, Potter!" ertönte die näselnde Stimme von Severus Snape, dem ehemaligen Spion der guten Seite, der sie bis zum Schluss mit wichtigen Details bereichert hatte.

„Ich weiss, wie sie sich nun fühlen, aber es ist doch keine Lösung, oder?" sprach der Pseudo-Todesser weiter.

„Als ob sie wüssten, wie ich mich fühle. Keiner weiss das. Ich habe meine ganze Kindheit und Jugend verloren. Und jetzt ist mir noch das letzte genommen worden, was ich hatte. Wieso denn immer ich?"

„Potter .., Harry, du hattest kein leichtes Leben. Da muss ich dir recht geben. Aber glaubst du ehrlich Ms. Weasley wäre froh darüber, dass der, für den sie gestorben ist, sich jetzt umbringt?"

„Halten sie doch die Klappe Snape und gehen sie. Sie haben hier nichts verloren." Kam noch von ihm bevor er den Arm hob.

„Nicht mit mir Potter, Expelliarmus!" brüllte Snape, allerdings war er es, der Meterweit nach hinten geschleudert wurde und seinen Zauberstab verlor.

„Snapy, ich hätte mir mehr Intelligenz von dir erwartet, dachtest du nicht das wenn ich sage du solltest gehen damit rechne, dass du mal wieder zu dumm bist zu verstehen, dass ich nur wartete, bis du angreifst?" giftete Harry zu seinem Lehrer und das erste Mal sah er ihm ins Gesicht.

Snape hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht dieses Gesicht. Er erschrak als er das Gesicht des Jungen sah.

Es war ausgemergelt, er hatte keine Farbe mehr in seinem Gesicht und war noch bleicher als der junge Malfoy es gewesen war, seine Haare hingen nur mehr wie stumpfes Gras von seinem Kopf, die Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und das glitzern in den grünen Augen war einem richtigen Nebelschleier gewichen.

„Snape, du weißt nicht wie ich mich fühle. Du weißt gar nichts von mir, du hattest nie die Probleme die ich hatte. Ich war der, der immer warm gehalten werden musste, um dieses Schwein von Riddle zu besiegen. Sogar DU warst eines meiner Probleme. Und jetzt fragst du mich, warum ich, wenn ich absolut nichts mehr auf dieser Welt habe, weder einen lebenden Verwandten, noch einen Paten, noch eine Freundin noch sonst irgendwen, da fragst du mich auch noch, warum ich das ganze endlich beenden will?" schrie Harry den am Boden liegenden Snape an.

„Harry, bitte. Du hast Weasley und Granger als Freunde. Willst du sie wirklich so enttäuschen? Das sie dich nie wieder sehen?" flehte Snape um Harrys Leben.

„Du hast Recht, besser ich bleibe hier aber kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Danke dir Severus, war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. Ein schönes Leben."

Und bevor Severus noch begriff was passierte, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust.

„Auf Wiedersehen, du scheiss Leben. CRUCIO!"

Aus dem Zauberstab zischte ein roter Strahl der direkt auf Harry zuraste. Snape versuchte sich aufzuraffen, um Harry davon abzuhalten. Er vermutete, dass Harry in einen ähnlichen Zustand wie die Longbottoms fallen wollte, damit er endlich erlöst war.

Der Zaubertrankmeister drehte nur mehr seinen Kopf weg von Harry und wartete auf den markerschütternden Schrei, aber er kam nicht.

Vorsichtig lugte Severus zu Harry und glaubte zu erstarren vor Schock, bei dem sich ihm darbietenden Anblick.

Vor Harry standen Engelsgleiche Figuren, die sehr stark denen von Lilly und James Potter ähnelten.

Sie verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit wieder und Harry sah missmutig zu Boden.

Aber als Snape nun aufstehen wollte, und auf Harry zugehen wollte blickte Harry ihn an und dieser Blick war fast so vernichtend wie der Avada Kedavra. Die Augen waren nur mehr schwarze Flecken, sein Gesicht war verzerrt und der Blick glich dem eines Todesengel.

„Severus, ich verlasse dich nun. Viel Glück in deinem Leben und gib auf Ron und Hermine acht.

„Aber…-"

Severus kam nicht mehr weiter. Harry hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und beschrieb eine Linie, die genau in der Mitte seines Körpers verlief.

Und noch bevor Snape begriff, was nun kommen könnte rutschte dem Jungen auch schon ein Wort, über die Lippen, dass Snape gehofft hatte, nie wieder hören zu müssen.

„SECTUMSEMPRA". Snape sah wie sich Harrys Körper in der Mitte spaltete und dieser in zwei Teilen zu Boden fiel. Jedoch war das noch nicht genug, das Blut das herausspritzte floß am Boden zu einer Schrift zusammen und der Körper selber verschwand in der Erde.

Der Spion stand auf und betrachtete den Boden, auf dem nun etwas geschrieben stand.

_Hier unter diesem Stück Erde ruht Harry James Potter._

_31.07.1980 – 15.08.1997_

_Gestorben vor Trauer und Verzweiflung_

_Mein Leben begann mit einem Mord und hört mit einem auf._

_Vergesst mich nicht!_

Tränen bildeten sich hinter dem Vorhang aus fettigen Haaren, vor Trauer. Dieser Junge war nicht mehr fähig gewesen, das Leben als etwas wertvolles zu betrachten.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Harry Potter. Du wirst mir fehlen."

* * *

Achja und vergesst bitte nicht, den Button links unten anzuklicken. Danke euch und hoffe, es hat auch gefallen. 


End file.
